


[Art] What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas

by anuminis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Digital Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegas Detective Au. Art for SGA Reverse Big Bang 2015/2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippenStand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippenStand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cheyenne Noir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645196) by [ShippenStand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippenStand/pseuds/ShippenStand). 



> Link to Fic: [Cheyenne Noir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6645196)
> 
> Thank You ShippenStand for sharing your work every step of the way. It's truly beautiful!

**Title:** What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas  
**Medium(s):** Digital Manipulation  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character(s) and/or pairing(s):** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagen, Ronon Dex, Jeannie Miller  
**Warning(s):** No mandatory warnings apply.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> also available on tumblr [here](http://m1b1rd.tumblr.com/post/143384117900) and [here](http://m1b1rd.tumblr.com/post/143383988850)


End file.
